Tangled
Tangled is a 2010 American computer animated fantasy musical/comedy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios. It is the 50th animated feature in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series. The film is loosely based off the German fairy tale Rapunzel by the Brothers Grimm. The film was originally titled and marketed as Rapunzel until it was changed to Tangled shortly before its release. It premiered in theaters and in cinemas on November 24, 2010. Cast *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel *Delaney Rose Stein as young Rapunzel *Zachary Levi as Eugene Fitzherbert *Donna Murphy as Gothel *Brad Garrett as Hook-hand thug *Ron Perlman as the Stabbington Brothers *Jeffrey Tambor as Big nose thug *Richard Kiel as Vladamir *M. C. Gainey as Captain of the Guard *Paul F. Tompkins as Short thug *Tom Kenny as Guard *Tim Brooke-Taylor as Old man *Frank Welker as Pascal and Maximus Non-speaking animal characters include Pascal, Rapunzel's chameleon friend, and Maximus, the horse of the head of the palace guard. Also featured in non-speaking roles are Rapunzel's parents, the King and Queen, and Ulf, the Mime Thug. Following a revision in the script, the thief's original name, "Bastion," was changed to "Flynn," paying homage to early Hollywood actor Errol Flynn, to whom the character is similar. Moore, Levi and Murphy respectively replaced the originally-announced voice actors Kristin Chenoweth, Dan Fogler and Grey DeLisle. Plot A drop of sunlight falls to the ground and grows into a magical flower with the power to heal the sick and injured. An old woman named Gothel finds it and uses it to keep herself young by singing an incantation. Centuries later, the Queen becomes ill during childbirth, and so the flower is found. She is healed and gives birth to a daughter whom they name Rapunzel, whose golden hair is now the source of the magical power. Gothel kidnaps Rapunzel and hides her in a tall tower, raising her as her own child. Gothel knows that if Rapunzel's hair is cut, it will turn brown and lose its magic, so Rapunzel's hair is left to grow. Every year on Rapunzel's birthday, her kingdom releases thousands of sky lanterns in hopes that the lost princess will return. On the eve of her eighteenth birthday, Rapunzel asks Gothel to let her see the floating lights, but Gothel refuses. Meanwhile, a group of thieves led by charismatic Flynn Rider steal the tiara of the lost princess from the castle. During the ensuing chase, a horse named Maximus is separated from his rider, the Captain of the Guards, and continues the search for Flynn on his own. Flynn outwits his accomplices and takes the tiara; he abandons them and stumbles upon Rapunzel's tower. Once inside the tower, Flynn is knocked unconscious by Rapunzel with a frying pan. She hides Flynn inside her closet and confiscates the tiara. When Gothel returns, Rapunzel requests a special paint made from some white shells on a beach, three days away, as a birthday present. Gothel leaves for a three-day journey to bring the gift. Rapunzel makes a deal with Flynn: a journey to the "lights" in exchange for the tiara. Flynn attempts to make Rapunzel end their journey by taking her to the Snuggly Duckling, which is full of Gaul thugs, but the thugs are charmed by Rapunzel, who encourages them to follow their dreams. Mother Gothel sees Maximus riderless and worries someone will find Rapunzel. She returns to the tower to find Rapunzel gone. Meanwhile, the guards invade the tavern, but Rapunzel and Flynn have escaped. The pursuit ends at a dam, which Maximus causes to collapse. Flynn and Rapunzel are trapped in a flooding cave. Believing he's about to die, Flynn admits his true name: Eugene Fitzherbert. Rapunzel admits she has magic hair that glows when she sings. Using her power, they find a way out. Later, when Flynn goes to gather firewood, Gothel secretly meets Rapunzel. Gothel tells Rapunzel that Flynn doesn't care for her and merely wants the tiara. Gothel gives Rapunzel the tiara insists that she test Flynn by giving it to him. The next morning, Maximus confronts Flynn, but to Flynn's dismay Rapunzel befriends the horse. The three arrive at the kingdom and that night Flynn takes Rapunzel to see the lanterns. There, Rapunzel gives Flynn back the tiara. Flynn spies the Stabbington brothers and leaves Rapunzel waiting as he gives them the tiara back. However, the brothers tie him on a boat and sail him across the lake. They reveal Flynn's "betrayal" to Rapunzel as they attempt to kidnap her for her hair's power, but Gothel "rescues" her and they return to the tower. Later, Flynn is arrested and sentenced to death. Gothel tries to use Rapunzel's hair but Rapunzel refuses. Maximus brings the Pub Thugs to rescue Flynn, and Maximus and Flynn race back to the tower. From various clues she found during her adventure, Rapunzel realizes she is the lost princess and attempts to flee the tower. Gothel binds her, and when Flynn arrives, Gothel stabs him. Rapunzel swears to keep fighting Gothel unless she is allowed to heal Eugene's wound. Knowing that Rapunzel keeps her word, Gothel agrees, but before Rapunzel heals him, Flynn cuts her hair with a shard of broken mirror. Rapunzel's hair turns brown and loses its power and Gothel rapidly begins to age. Disoriented, Gothel trips and falls from the tower, turning into dust before she hits the ground. Flynn slowly dies in Rapunzel's arms. Heartbroken, she cries, and tearfully sings the incantation. One teardrop filled with her power lands on his cheek and revives him. The two embrace and kiss. Back at the kingdom, the royal family has a tearful reunion. Years later, Flynn and Rapunzel are married. Along the way, the Gaul thugs fulfill their individual dreams, and Maximus becomes a respected official on the Royal Guard. Soundtrack Original music was composed for the movie by 8-time Academy Award winner Composer Alan Menken with lyrics written by Glenn Slater.Menken said he attempted to blend medieval music with 1960s folk rock to create the new songs. Several songs were written but eventually cut from the final film; "When Will My Life Begin?" replaced an earlier version called "What More Could I Ever Need?". Menken reported that that opening number went through five or six different versions. Elsewhere, Menken reported that there was originally a love song called "You Are My Forever" that Mother Gothel sang to Rapunzel in a motherly way but was reprised later in the film by Flynn in a romantic way. This idea was apparently replaced with the two songs "Mother Knows Best" and "I See the Light". The song "Something That I Want" performed by Grace Potter from Grace Potter and the Nocturnals is featured in the closing credits. This version features some of the lyrics that were re-written and sung by Potter herself. The Spanish version of the song, titled "Algo Quiero Querer", was recorded by Colombian pop-singer, Fanny Lú. The album has peaked at No. 44 on the Billboard 200, No. 7 on the Soundtrack chart, and No. 3 on the Top Kids Albums chart. Category:Movies Category:Main Movies